


Drops of Jupiter

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai accidentally walks on Sousuke and Rin having sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Panic Attacks, enter Momo being the perfect angel he actually is, it doesn't end well, with a little bit of angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ai non risponde. Non subito, almeno; chiude gli occhi e scarica la tensione, e preme fermamente sul braccio di Momo per spostarlo da sé e contro la porta, ribaltando la situazione. - Non c'è nulla che tu possa fare. - Sibila, e lo fa con una violenza tale che lo shock è quasi immediato sul volto di Momo. Ora può vedere i suoi occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta, ora può vederlo del tutto – e ora non può fare a meno di lasciare che la rabbia scompaia, sostituita dalla tristezza e da un migliaio di preoccupazioni diverse; né può fare a meno di poggiare la fronte sul petto di Momo e tornare a piangere, le braccia strette lungo i fianchi, mentre il più piccolo solleva una mano esitante per poggiarla sui suoi capelli e carezzarli piano.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> _Tell me, did you sail across the sun?_   
>  _Did you make it to the Mily Way,_   
>  _to see the lights all faded,_   
>  _and that heaven is overrated?_   
>  _And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_   
>  _One without a permanent scar?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself, out there?_

 

 

 

Ricorda ancora il giorno in cui per la prima volta ha messo piede in acqua. Il nuoto non è stato una sua decisione, almeno non inizialmente; a sentire il dottore, era il modo più salutare che avesse per sperare di fronteggiare i problemi di asma.

Aveva paura dell'acqua, paura del giudizio degli altri bambini, paura della severità degli istruttori; ma ognuna di quelle paure quasi scompariva quando confrontata col terrore vivo di non riuscire a respirare, di quei momenti in cui anche chinarsi e aggrapparsi al proprio petto non gli garantiva che l'aria arrivasse ai suoi polmoni e gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime.

Con il passare degli anni, l'asma è quasi scomparsa dalla vita di Aiichiro; il nuoto no. E quando quella sera le sue ginocchia toccano terra e le sue dita salgono a graffiargli la gola, non è a causa della sua malattia.

Gli occhi grandi percorrono il corridoio in cui si trova con rapidità fulminea, avanti e indietro e poi di nuovo, mentre cerca qualcosa – _qualcuno_ – che possa trascinarlo via da quella crisi, dalla porta appena oltre le sue spalle che sfregano contro la parete come fosse l'unica cosa a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà. Non dovrebbe reagire così – non deve, eppure non riesce a impedire a se stesso di piangere e urlare in silenzio. Smette di graffiarsi la gola e si copre le orecchie con le mani, chiudendo gli occhi; ma isolarsi significa solamente rivedere chiaramente ciò che ha appena visto nella fessura della porta degli spogliatoi, e nemmeno se diventasse sordo riuscirebbe a dimenticare i gemiti di entrambi i ragazzi dall'altra parte del muro.

Rin e Sousuke sono del tutto ignari della sua accidentale presenza, e ancora Aiichiro li sente ansimare franticamente. Anche la prigione di cristallo che si è costruito rimanendo fermo sul posto si distrugge nel sentire Rin pronunciare il nome di Sousuke in una maniera così reale, così profonda, così disperata da farlo tremare, e Ai si alza su gambe incerte e si allontana senza nemmeno guardare la direzione in cui sta andando, una mano stretta attorno al braccio sinistro – come se bastasse a proteggerlo dal mondo esterno, come valesse qualcosa.

Non sa dare un nome al numero indefinibile di sentimenti che prova. C'è paura, la naturale paura di essere scoperto complice di quello che è evidentemente un segreto – e timore di non riuscire più a essere amico di entrambi, non ora che li conosce in maniera così intima e così scorretta. E c'è gelosia nei confronti di Sousuke, e un dolore inconcepibile nei confronti di Rin, ma è la rabbia a prevalere su tutto; una rabbia che Ai non riesce a dirigere a nessuno che non sia se stesso. Credeva di averla superata – non è questo che ha detto al capitano Mikoshiba all'inizio dell'anno? Che Rin era acqua passata?

Ha creduto davvero lo fosse, osservando da lontano le attenzioni di Rin scivolare da lui a Sousuke – e non l'ha odiato nemmeno per un secondo per questo. Non ha odiato neanche Sousuke: inizialmente ha creduto fosse solamente perchè se Rin gli voleva bene allora doveva necessariamente essere una persona meravigliosa, e in un secondo tempo perchè quell'impressione si era rivelata vera. Sousuke è un buon senpai e un ottimo mentore, nonostante le loro differenze un amico. Perchè allora vederli assieme lo sconvolge tanto?

Una parte sa che centra l'aver visto con certezza assoluta quanto lontano Rin sia disposto a donarsi a Sousuke; un'altra urla la propria invidia senza essere davvero udita da nessuno, e un'altra ancora piange in silenzio colpevole di non aver mai davvero messo la parola fine ai sentimenti provati nei confronti di Rin. È in balia di questa confusione che si ritrova ad abbassare la maniglia della porta della sua stanza – aperta, come sempre. Momotaro si è di nuovo dimenticato di chiuderla a chiave; per una volta non gli importa.

Le luci sono spente, le tende tirate ai lati della finestra. La luce dei lampioni ancora accesi nel cortile gli dona il profilo del letto doppio e delle scrivanie, e nulla più. Si chiude la porta alle spalle e vi crolla contro, riprendendo a singhiozzare. Non riesce a pensare a un altro modo per sfogare la frustrazione accumulatasi sul suo petto, e si passa una mano tra i capelli corti nella speranza che quel semplice gesto basti a spazzar via i suoi pensieri. Un rumore attira la sua attenzione e fa in tempo ad asciugare le lacrime agli angoli dei propri occhi prima di vedere, di spalle, la figura sottile di Momo che ha alzato il capo dal cuscino e lo sta osservando in silenzio.

\- Nitori-senpai, sei...sei tu? -

Aiichiro annuisce, per poi rendersi conto che lui non può vederlo. Preferirebbe non farlo, ma non vuole Momo si preocupi per lui, ed è per questo che gli risponde. - Tutto a posto. Va a dormire. -

La sua voce è incrinata dal pianto, proprio come aveva previsto. Si morde la lingua nel sentire Momo alzarsi ancora di più, scostare le coperte di lato. - Ma non è tutto a posto! Stai piangendo! -

\- Momo. - Non riesce a mettere cattiveria nella sua voce. Chiude gli occhi e per un solo momento desidera di nuovo essere Sousuke – il corpo nudo di Rin è di nuovo dietro le sue palpebre, e Aiichiro scaccia l'immagine ma non riesce ad eliminare la sensazione che gli lascia addosso. Dov'è Momotaro, e dov'è la sua stanza? Non vede quasi più niente, circondato dall'idea folle e impossibile del corpo di Rin attorno a sé, e quasi lo _sente._

Una mano sulla sua spalla nuda lo riporta alla realtà, una realtà che è il volto di Momo a pochi centimetri dal suo. Non sa quando lui lo abbia tirato in piedi, ma lo ha fatto; e lo sta fissando visibilmente preoccupato. È un'espressione così estranea sui lineamenti di Momotaro – appena visibili, con quel buio – che per un momento quasi non lo riconosce.

\- N...non c'è niente che non vada. - Mormora, abbassando lo sguardo. Non sta più piangendo, ma il pensiero di Rin gli torna in mente e non riesce ad impedirgli di insinuarsi nei suoi sensi. Non vuole che Momo lo veda così.

\- Non dire bugie! - Protesta lui. Sembra un bambino deluso. - C'è qualcosa che posso fare? -

Ai non risponde. Non subito, almeno; chiude gli occhi e scarica la tensione, e preme fermamente sul braccio di Momo per spostarlo da sé e contro la porta, ribaltando la situazione. - Non c'è nulla che tu possa fare. - Sibila, e lo fa con una violenza tale che lo shock è quasi immediato sul volto di Momo. Ora può vedere i suoi occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta, ora può vederlo del tutto – e ora non può fare a meno di lasciare che la rabbia scompaia, sostituita dalla tristezza e da un migliaio di preoccupazioni diverse; né può fare a meno di poggiare la fronte al petto di Momo e tornare a piangere, le braccia strette lungo i fianchi, mentre il più piccolo solleva una mano esitante per poggiarla sui suoi capelli e carezzarli piano.

Non può. Non dovrebbe. Se fa così cancellerà l'immagine di Rin, rivelando quanto in realtà sia sempre stata fragile e trasparente – ma Momotaro non si ferma, circondandolo anche con l'altro braccio con una pazienza sorprendente e abbracciandolo del tutto. Ai lascia scivolare le braccia dietro la sua schiena e singhiozza senza ritegno contro la canotta di Momo, che sa di lui – ha il suo odore pungente che conosce troppo bene e non si era mai reso conto di cercare ogni momento della giornata.

Lentamente, le carezze di Momo crepano le sue certezze e la luce di cui lui è composto inizia a filtrare attraverso le fessure del cuore di Ai – ed è Ai stesso che forza quelle crepe e le distrugge, e si alza in punta di piedi per baciare dapprima il mento di Momo e poi le sue labbra, piano, esitando. E la luce lo investe del tutto, e il fantasma di Rin è, appunto, solo un fantasma di cui non gli importa più niente. È parte del suo passato. Forse è una bugia e forse non lo è – forse ci vorrà del tempo prima che riesca a lasciarlo andare, forse ci vorranno anni; ma in quel momento riesce solo a guardare avanti a sé, dove Momo dischiude le sue labbra in quello che è un bacio ma somiglia molto più a un sorriso, dove l'amore che ha avuto e mai considerato gli si concede luminoso.

Si separano con lentezza, aprendo sguardi intimoriti uno sull'altro; ma Momo sta ancora sorridendo, le mani ancora sulla nuca e sulla spalla di Ai. Non sembra intenzionato a lasciarlo andare. - Nitori. - Sussurra. Sembra pensarci, attendere che l'altro faccia un passo avanti o indietro prima di proseguire. Ai si fa di nuovo avanti inclinando il capo nella direzione opposta a quella di Momo. - Aiichiro. - Sussurra, soffiando sulle sue labbra un momento prima che quelle si uniscano nuovamente più a fondo, più sicure.

Ai sente il tocco di Momotaro farsi più rigido sulla sua nuca, carezze trasformarsi in piccole spinte; e così è per la mano sulla sua spalla, e non può fare a meno di sollevare le mani a carezzargli il volto per restituire le sue carezze e i suoi tocchi, in qualche strano modo sorpreso e felice. Ripensa alle volte che Momo c'è stato e Rin no, ripensa all'anno passato in sua compagnia – al suo entusiasmo, alla sua vitalità, al modo in cui lo completa. Si sposta anche più avanti, premendo i loro corpi uno contro l'altro perchè ne ha bisogno, perchè è piacevole, perchè forse è quello che vuole anche Momo. Un verso gutturale conferma i suoi pensieri – fa in tempo a pensarlo prima che Momo spinga contro di lui, ancora bloccato tra il piccolo corpo di Ai e la porta; e Ai vede le stelle, mentre il fiato gli si mozza in gola nel sentire Momo contro sé in quel modo.

\- Allora c'è qualcosa che posso fare per te. - Momotaro sorride e Ai si sente avvampare, ma anziché indietreggiare poggia di nuovo la fronte contro il suo petto e spinge il bacino contro quello del ragazzo più piccolo replicando il suo gesto. È il turno di Momo di rimanere in silenzio stavolta, mentre pantaloncini troppo sottili non riescono a nascondere l'eccitazione di entrambi – Ai si sente in colpa al pensiero di cosa lo abbia eccitato in primo luogo, ma anche quel pensiero scompare quando quel gioco di spinte diventa vera e propria sfida da parte di Momo e la sua fisicità e la sua sola presenza cancellano ogni ansia che possa essersi impadronita di lui. È così evidente che lo voglia accanto a sé che Ai si chiede come abbia potuto essere tanto cieco – e quanto ancora avrebbe atteso se non fosse rientrato in camera piangendo, se non avesse fatto il primo passo lui stesso. Quanto dev'essere costato il silenzio a qualcuno come Momotaro, abituato a dire tutto ciò che pensa – anche con conseguenze imbarazzanti?

Non c'è tempo di pensarci troppo – lo chiederà dopo, quando avranno smesso; dopo essersi allontanati dalla porta senza smettere di baciarsi, dopo essere caduti sul letto di Ai senza la minima grazia, quando Momo avrà smesso di baciare ogni punto del suo volto che riesca a raggiungere, con particolare attenzione al neo sotto il suo occhio destro. Momo è sopra di lui ora, e Ai sente la sua mano scivolare appena sotto l'elastico dei suoi boxer e fa lo stesso con una decisione che non credeva sua, sorprendendo se stesso e l'altro ragazzo.

Le loro mani si muovono quasi all'unisono – Ai allarga le gambe per dargli più spazio, incurante del modo in cui il letto cigola sotto il loro peso o della frangia davanti ai suoi occhi che gli impedisce di vedere alcunchè; è Momo a spostarla con la mano libera, chinandosi poi a baciare anche la sua fronte, mentre dita sottili ma forti sfiorano e poi afferrano il suo membro e iniziano a massaggiarlo.

Non è difficile trovare un ritmo che li accomuni; sarebbe più difficile fare altrimenti – i movimenti rapidi e disordinati di Momotaro si fanno più regolari, e quelli dolci e lenti di Aiichiro più rapidi e alla fine diventano una cosa sola, perfettamente coordinati e sempre più vicini. Ai sospira sulle labbra di Momo, nella sua bocca – e i sospiri si trasformano nel suo nome, sussurrato e mugolato sempre più forte, fino a quando Ai sente il proprio corpo tremare del tutto e alza il bacino perchè il tocco di Momo si faccia più fermo e saldo, afferrando la sua spalla e ansimando un'ultima volta prima che il suo respiro torni normale. Continua a massaggiare il sesso di Momo per almeno un minuto e il suo orgasmo è molto più tranquillo – quando viene Momo soffoca la propria voce baciandolo e Ai lo tiene stretto a sé anche dopo che tutto è finito, continuando a toccarlo e baciarlo e sfiorarlo più che può. È così piacevole sentirsi amati e voluti, anche se sono sensazioni nate dalla vergogna e dalla rabbia; è così piacevole essere maturati in qualcosa di infinitamente più bello, ed è immenso ciò che trova nello sguardo curioso e confuso di Momo quando apre gli occhi e lo trova intento a fissarlo.

\- Aiichiro. - Lo chiama di nuovo, e solo allora Ai lo nota. Nessun onorifico, nessun soprannome. Ha un che di buffo.

\- Mi dispiace se non era questo che volevi. - Mormora. Momo scuote la testa e ride, e si sdraia accanto a lui in quello spazio troppo piccolo.

\- Non era quello che volevo dire. - Risponde. - Volevo dire che è bello vederti sorridere. Non mi piace quando piangi e non so perchè tu lo stessi facendo, ma se per te va bene, voglio...voglio provare a far sì che tu non debba mai più farlo. È da tanto che ci penso. - Di nuovo Ai arrossisce, e la sola risposta che non sia fissare gli occhi di Momo illuminati dalla luna è voltarsi su un fianco e accucciarsi verso il petto del più piccolo, che riprende a carezzare i suoi capelli come non avesse mai smesso.

\- Va bene. - Sussurra. Momo si ferma un momento soltanto e Ai lo vede sorridere trionfante al soffitto, gli occhi leggermente umidi di lacrime.

\- Va bene. - Ripete lui, e Ai non riesce a evitare di pensare che per quanto abbia sentito Momo urlare di gioia nfinite volte è solo in quel sussurro che per la prima volta lo sente felice per davvero.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima MomoAi! Spero di averli resi bene, questi piccoli biscottini meritano tanto e non mi ero mai resa conto di quanto li amassi fino a che non ho iniziato a scrivere questa OS çvç  
> L'idea iniziale era molto più angst e forse con un pacing più adatto, con Ai e Momo che finiscono a far sesso perchè Ai vorrebbe semplicemente sfogare la frustrazione dettata da ciò che ha visto...ma non riesco a figurarmi Ai come un manipolatore, quindi ho reso tutto il più dolce e zuccheroso possibile. Eh oh. Una volta tanto che una coppia mi ispira fluff :'D  
> Sarei lieta di sapere se vi è piaciuta, e anche in caso contrario cosa ne pensate! Lasciatemi pure un commento :3  
> Alla prossima!  
> -Joice


End file.
